1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the handling of sheet material and, more particularly, to a pivoting collecting device for handling folded sheet material.
2. Background Information
A system for finishing printed sheets into booklets is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,225 (Allen et al.), hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, where most finishing operations are performed on a sheet-by-sheet basis using precise paper positioning. The Allen patent discloses an inverted V-shaped workpiece for collecting folded booklet sheets.
Another system for making booklets on a sheetwise basis is disclosed in PCT Document No. WO 00/18583 (Trovinger et al.), hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. In the Trovinger PCT, individual folded booklet sheets are forwarded from a folding device to a linearly translating saddle, the reciprocation of which permits a trailing side of a folded sheet to be transported onto the backside of the saddle.